soulsharersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariyama
You took everything from me! My life, my future, my reign! What makes you think I will ever forgive you?! - Mariyama yells on Elyssa Mariyama Kuraihime is the main antagonist of the first story. She is Gnaeus' eldest granddaughter and Elyssa's sister. Appearance Mariyama is an adult, (she least looks) twenty-three years old woman, with light blue eyes, almost gray, and long hair, that jumps from chestnut to auburn. Her face is narrow and very pale, but she is still kinda pretty. She has a tall and very slender physique, but in contrary with her younger sister (and her sister's reincarnation): she is quite buxom. Personality Mariyama is a tipical antagonist: evil, manipulative... Her goal is to kill every single Soul Sharer just beacuse her jellousy of her younger sister. Of course, as the stereotype, her goal aslso leads to conquering their world. Later, when she returns (spoilers!) she becomes more laid-back and annoying, but remains cunning, smart, tough she isn't that hot-headed. Siding with her formery enemy makes her more forgiving and she actually makes friends for the first time, also developing a strong sisterly bond with Lisa and Koda. Apppearances Soul Sharers Mariyama first appears in the first story, being it's antagonist. She is introduced in the epilogue and later, Lisa sees her in her dreams at her birthday night. She is later 'seen' in Medicham's story/explanation. The Gang thinks the worst of her. She is first really seen in the cave of Origin, altough mentioned many times before. In tha cave, she scolds Kaguya and Lisa described her step similar to Obara Sand from A Feast for Crows as she is described by Areo Hotah:'' 'She is chasing after something she can never catch.''' So she checks out Lisa and paralyzes her and Koda and takes them togheter with the Gang to her Castle at the Uninhabited Islands. Meanwhile Lisa and Koda are in prison, she battles Flannery and sends Ricardo and Kaguya to get Lisa&Koda from their dungeon. When Lisa and Koda arrive, she beats Flannery unconcious and carves out her crystal. When she is finished, she faces Lisa&Koda's transformation to Elyssa&Sitka and battles her sister. She fights with Elyssa for quite a while, untill they both faint and Lisa awakens. Kaguya then openly betrays Mariyama (after she heard Mariyama knew that Maia&Platon were with the Gang but still sent Mino to kill them all) and beheads her, but weird energy and foggy steam comes from the pentagram Crystallization, so Mariyama awakens and puts her head back on. She also watches, how the fog and steam create her Soul Sharer. Then, she makes her SS to kill (altough it doesn't kill them) Mino&Grimmjow and after that she focuses on Lisa&Koda. Soul Sharers the Sequel (that's how I call it for now) She is mentioned many times in the sequel, mostly by Dsia and the Exiles. Dsia said, that she was and 'exquisite doll to play'. Soul Sharers 3 Again, mentioned many times. Soul Sharers 4 She is present in the epilogue, when the warlock revives her and breathes his life in her. After that, he dies and she leaves the ruins of her castle. She isn't mentioned when Lisa and Koda are crowned, but the main event regarding her is two weeks after the coronation, when she charges into the castle. Lisa binds her with earthbending and circles around her with Koda. Mariyama calmly explains her return and proposes a pact: she will help Lisa get rid of Mariyama's scar and excorcise Dsia, if Lisa purifies her after and kills her. Apparently, that's all Mariyama desires now: only to die and sleep an eternal rest. She comments, that she was briefly in hell, and it isn't pretty. Lisa accepts and Mariyama takes the role of being her Royal Mage. She uses her powers to slowly desintigrate Mariyama's scar and fills it with white energy. She is present at Mino's hanging, her part was telling them about the underground tunnel labyrinth and extending one of them to fit their plan. Powers Weapons Mariyama isn't quite fond of weapons. She doesn't have a permanent weapon, like Kaya, Lisa or Flannery. In tha battle with Elyssa, she made herself a sword with spiky edges, but that was destroyed. She only keeps a knife on her belt or in a sheat on her thie and a smaller knife in her neklace. The neklace is shaped like a Magic Alchemy Trivia *Mariyama's name was based on a pokemon, Hariyama. But the writer made a mistake and thought that the POKEMON was Mariyama. So now she's even happier, because Pokemon franchise can't sue her.